The Sounds of Silence
by Coiffed-and-Curly
Summary: "I'm not talking to you," Kurt can just be so stubborn sometimes.


**This, like _30 Minutes or Less_, is set in the same 'verse as the _Spring Break '14_ series but not necessarily during the same time period.**

**As usual, reviews make me happy and you can find the link to my tumblr on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not talking to you,<em> Blaine's phone flashes the text from Kurt.

Blaine looks up from the newspaper he'd been reading to the open bedroom door where he just knows Kurt is sulking.

"I know you're not talking to me," Blaine calls into the room. "I thought it was implied with all the… silence."

Blaine just sees one of his slippers fly out of the doorway of the bedroom and land on the rug in front of the couch.

"You missed!" he says cheekily, unable to help himself. Kurt is acting petulant right now and Blaine is not one to coddle his moods. Especially over something so trivial.

The slipper's twin soon follows it and this time it knocks over a vase (one of Kurt's many decorative touches) on the end-table and it falls with a loud clatter onto the wood-flooring. Luckily, it just makes noise and doesn't actually break, but Blaine gets up with a loud sigh to return it to its original place. "Honey, I know you're mad at me but can you not take it out on the décor?"

He looks into the bedroom where he can see Kurt sitting on the bed cross-legged, with his arms folded over his chest. When Blaine makes a move toward him, Kurt scrambles off the bed quickly and Blaine barely has enough time to take a step back before the door slams in his face.

But Blaine doesn't hear the lock click. He turns the knob tentatively and peers around the edge of the door to find Kurt with his back to him on the bed again. Kurt's shoulders are tense and Blaine can see him roll them back. Even though he's on the other side of the room, Blaine can practically feel the energy crackling off of Kurt. And when Kurt wheels around and locks eyes with Blaine, his stare is intense and his lips are set in a thin line; his jaw working beneath the skin in a way that suddenly has Blaine hot under the collar.

A few minutes ago Blaine was dead-set against apologizing. Especially after Kurt had decided to throw a tantrum. But as Kurt strides toward the door and attempts to shove Blaine back out of the bedroom Blaine can feel the heat _rolling_ off of Kurt's skin and the words seem to just fall out of his mouth of their own accord.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," the last word comes out sort of strangled and Blaine isn't sure if it's because he's suddenly so turned on or because Kurt is crushing his chest with the door. At his words, Kurt relents and backs away, folding his arms over his chest again and resting all his weight on one leg as if expecting Blaine to continue with his apology.

But Blaine is temporarily distracted by the pull of the cotton fabric of Kurt's shirt over his chest and how he can see the light definition of Kurt's muscles beneath it. Kurt's breathing is slightly faster than normal and when he sighs loudly Blaine is snapped out of his trance; his eyes are brought back up to Kurt's.

And even though Kurt isn't doing any actual talking, his eyes of course do all the speaking for him. Behind the stubborn gaze of glasz lies a challenge. Blaine pushes the door open and away from him and Kurt quirks an eyebrow in response. He looks like he's about to say something but catches himself and instead thrusts his nose into the air and looks down it at Blaine. Blaine misses the action as one of disdain and instead his eyes lock on the long column of Kurt's neck that is exposed.

He licks his lips, "Are you going to accept my apology?" His voice is steadier now as he takes a step toward Kurt, half expecting the other man to move away from him. But what Kurt is lacking in maturity at the moment he is more than making up for in stubbornness. Blaine can just detect the slight shake of Kurt's head. "What am I going to have to do to make it up to you?"

Kurt merely shrugs and tilts his head as he watches Blaine continue stepping toward him purposefully until Kurt is forced to move backward. He dodges around the edge of the bed and Blaine figures Kurt knows what he is trying to do. Kurt hates it when Blaine invades his space when he's upset, but he's so passionate and irresistible when he's angry that Blaine forgets himself.

Blaine crowds into Kurt's space against the opposite wall and the heat Blaine was feeling earlier has only elevated. Kurt's hot breath comes out in tormented huffs against his face and he's still tense and Blaine just knows Kurt is fighting with himself internally right now.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Blaine asks, his voice low against Kurt's collar-bone where his mouth has been hovering. Up until this point Blaine had kept his hands to himself but he watches Kurt's throat as he swallows hard as his only response and in one swift movement his body is locked against Kurt's in several places. Kurt's breath hitches as Blaine's knee slides between his legs, as his hips push forward, as his hands stroke up his torso, and as his mouth smoothes over the expanse of skin just above the collar of Kurt's shirt.

Fueled by the fact that Kurt hasn't pushed him away yet and he has begun to miss the sound of Kurt's voice, Blaine rucks up Kurt's shirt, splaying his hands over Kurt's chest as he sucks hard at the dip of his neck. Kurt is not usually so silent and Blaine can tell that he is working hard against letting out a moan by the broken, sputtering noises he keeps gasping out.

"You're so damn stubborn sometimes," Blaine says, moving his way up Kurt's jaw to his ear. He's so used to Kurt snapping back a retort that he pulls away for a second when Kurt keeps up his resolve. Kurt's eyes are hooded and his breathing is erratic—an interesting juxtaposition with the hard set of his jaw. When Blaine moves in to kiss him fully on the lips, though, he can feel Kurt soften. Blaine hooks a hand around the back of Kurt's neck to deepen the kiss, while the other continues to pet at Kurt's ribs.

With that, Kurt finally grabs hold of Blaine's hips and ruts against the leg still snug between his own. Blaine is transfixed by the continuing broken noises coming from deep within Kurt's throat as the boy fights to make any real sound. What Blaine hears instead is a tantalizingly new sound—a mixture of panting breaths and strangled whines and Blaine decides that if determination is a sound, that would be in there, too. It is music to his ears.

Normally in the throes of moments such as this he lives to pull the long moans and low keening noises from Kurt because the man's voice is just so beautiful. He realizes how much he had been taking it for granted but if this is what he gets instead Blaine figures it might be a fair trade.

Kurt's back arches away from the wall as Blaine presses in even closer, attempting to garner whatever sort of sound he can get from the taller boy. Kurt's nails are digging through the material of Blaine's shirt into his skin in what Blaine can only imagine is an effort to keep quiet.

Blaine leans away slightly from where he'd been tracing Kurt's neck with his tongue. "God, Kurt, you're just so—" he drags a hand down Kurt's body and cups him where he knows Kurt has been hard for a while, "headstrong."

Kurt angles his chin down to glare at Blaine but can't stop his hips from bucking into Blaine's hand as Blaine strokes him through his tight jeans. Blaine doesn't break eye contact and watches as Kurt bites his own lip, hard, and whimpers a little when Blaine pushes the heel of his hand further against the strained outline.

Blaine molds his mouth against Kurt's once again, noting a slight metallic taste and realizing Kurt must have broken the skin in his effort to keep silent. He continues to lick into Kurt's mouth, sliding his tongue over Kurt's teeth while he moves both hands to knead at the skin of the taller boy's ass. Normally at any sort of loss of attention Kurt would whine but instead he breaks the kiss and his forehead falls onto Blaine's shoulder, where Blaine can hear him breathing hard.

The tension coming off of Kurt now is less out of anger and more self-control and inwardly Blaine applauds him for that. Outwardly, it just makes him that much more determined to hear Kurt's beautiful voice again so he cups his hands beneath Kurt's ass and tugs Kurt forward, grinding their pelvises together.

Kurt gulps in a large amount of air and nearly chokes on it. But he seems to pick up on what Blaine is doing and hitches a leg over Blaine's hip and Blaine doesn't even try to suppress the moan that escapes him.

"You—" is all he can get out as Kurt digs the heel of his foot into Blaine's ass, using his height to his advantage. For a few minutes the only sounds Blaine hears are those of Kurt's backside hitting the wall as they roll their hips together and the mingling of their harsh breathing.

Kurt bites down hard on Blaine's shoulder to muffle a whine and that is all the encouragement Blaine needs to hook his fingers in the belt loops of Kurt's jeans and _tug_. Kurt's leg slackens around his hip and falls back to the fall just as Blaine drops to his knees, making quick work of the button and zipper of Kurt's pants and taking care to brush his knuckles over Kurt's erection as he does so.

The noise that comes out of Kurt's throat when Blaine pulls down both his jeans and briefs at the same time is something along the lines of, "Nngh," and Blaine can't help but grin to himself. Kurt's self-restraint has always been admirable but _this_ is just—Blaine can't even be surprised by how hot he finds it.

Blaine sinks his mouth over Kurt's cock and while the usual reaction Blaine would expect is a long and low groan from Kurt, instead he hears Kurt's fist pound several times against the wall. And _fuck_, that'll work, too. Blaine grips the back of Kurt's thighs and Kurt rocks forward, pushing himself deeper into Blaine's mouth. Blaine hears Kurt's nails scrape against the wall while the other one finds itself buried in his hair, keeping him steady as he works Kurt over.

Kurt's knees quiver as Blaine's tongue slides along the vein on the underside of his cock before taking him in again. He sucks and swirls his tongue erratically and without much finesse, instead just trying to hit each point that usually evokes guttural groans from Kurt but instead Kurt just digs his fingers into Blaine's scalp and hammers his other fist into the wall again.

When Blaine suddenly pulls away and heads toward the nightstand Kurt practically falls forward off the wall, letting out a whoosh of air that sounds an awful lot like a broken, "Hey!" But Blaine is back in front of him, heat invading his space once more and Kurt tilts his chin down indignantly. Blaine can't help but chuckle because after all of this Kurt is still trying to put up a front. Kurt just glares back but slides a finger under the band of his boxers peaking out above his jeans and then snaps it against Blaine's flushed skin.

"Fuck, Kurt, you don't even have to talk and—" Blaine kisses Kurt hard as Kurt undoes his belt and pushes his pants as far as he can reach. Blaine kicks them off the rest of the way before he's tugging at the hem of Kurt's shirt and Kurt pulls away long enough so Blaine can slide it over up over his shoulders. Blaine is about to strip his own shirt off when Kurt fists the fabric and clings, then slots their hips together again and gives Blaine a meaningful look, still breathing hard.

Blaine reaches up onto the dresser beside them for the bottle of lube he had retrieved from the nightstand. Kurt grips both of Blaine's shoulders and brings his thigh back up to Blaine's hip in anticipation as Blaine rocks forward, pinning Kurt against the wall for balance before spreading the lubricant over his fingers. Blaine's arm hooks itself under one of Kurt's and he anchors himself while the thumb of his other hand traces down Kurt's arched spine. His hand dips below to a place that normally causes Kurt to let out a string of curse words and taking the lord's name in vain but this time the only thing that stays the same is the familiar way Kurt's toes curl in response.

Instead, Kurt is panting and making those broken, whining noises again right into Blaine's ear while he pushes his finger past the rings of muscle. Kurt buries his face into Blaine's neck when Blaine curls his finger just right. And when Blaine adds a second finger, Kurt is back to biting down at the skin there.

Blaine lets out a strangled sob, rutting his erection against Kurt's. "So—" he hitches Kurt's leg higher, "damn stubborn," he growls out. Kurt's only answer is to scrape his fingers down Blaine's back vengefully, his fingernails catching in the fabric of Blaine's shirt.

Kurt is rolling his hips, practically fucking himself on Blaine's fingers. And when Blaine adds a third, stroking that sweet spot inside of him, Kurt bites back a whine and throws his head back, slamming it against the wall, causing the window next to them to rattle. Blaine takes this opportunity to latch his lips against the smooth column of Kurt's neck, sucking messily and with fervor when he can _feel_ the vibrations of Kurt's throat working against him as more and more broken noises escape him.

When Kurt attempts to bring his other leg up around Blaine's waist, Blaine knows he's ready and quickly he pulls his fingers out, trying not to lose balance holding Kurt up as he coats his now aching cock with lube. Kurt throws a hand out on top of the dresser and to help hoist himself up, both legs now seated around Blaine's waist. Blaine pushes toward Kurt, impossibly close, so that Kurt's shoulders are flush against the wall and Kurt slides down onto Blaine, his arms shaking against Blaine's shoulder and the dresser.

In their space against the wall, the heat is almost overwhelming as both of their chests heave with erratic breaths and sweat starts to bead on Blaine's forehead. Kurt is rocking above Blaine, his hold on the dresser causing some of the picture frames there to rattle but with every movement of Kurt's downward Blaine ruts upward in perfect synchrony and he couldn't care less about anything but the noises Kurt is making.

"_Oh_," Blaine wishes he could keep himself quiet so he can hear better, but he's not nearly as stubborn as Kurt is so behind all of his own moans he can hear each puff of breath, each strangled whine Kurt is making. He misses the low keen of Kurt's moans and his chants of "Love you," but the short, broken-off sounds slipping past his kiss-swollen lips are only egging him on. Blaine is torn between wanting more of those sounds and trying to pull out the groans he's come to know and love.

Blaine reaches between them to palm at Kurt's cock as Kurt continues to ride him, his movements becoming faster and more arrhythmic. Blaine bucks up, hard, and Kurt gasps, throwing his head against the wall again, his eyes closed and lips parted as he bites his lip. Blaine can feel the familiar tightening in his stomach and how his hot skin suddenly feels cool at the same time—his skin covering in goosebumps and the hair on the back of his heck standing on end. He moves his lips over Kurt's neck in an effort to distract himself; to hold off just a little longer.

Kurt is moving so quickly that the frames on the dresser have begun to fall over from the rattling. Blaine smoothes his thumb over the head of Kurt's cock and that's what does it—Kurt's back arches away from the wall, his orgasm hitting uncharacteristically silently. His head is tossed back, his throat working around sounds he is fighting desperately not to make and instead he only takes a rasping inhale of breath through parted lips. Blaine watches in fascination and just pushes back, burrowing even further into Kurt as he continues to rut up into him until he soon follows, allowing himself to moan deeply, his head falling against Kurt's chest where he places a sloppy kiss.

Kurt quickly slides down Blaine's body, releasing his hold of the dresser in the process, and slumps against the wall. Blaine leans against him—the two of them holding each other up in their post-orgasm lethargy. Kurt is the first to stir, placing a chaste kiss against Blaine's cheek before gently pushing against his shoulder and gathering his clothes.

"Have I been forgiven?" Blaine asks, pulling his boxers up.

Kurt's head pulls through the hole of his shirt with a smirk. "Fine," he says, as he grabs a towel to clean himself off then pulls on a pair of lounge pants. Blaine watches from his perch on the bed, trying not to feel too smug about the situation. "But you can't expect to get out of the doghouse by doing that every—"

Kurt is looking at himself in the mirror on the bathroom door when he stops talking. He steps closer to examine a spot on his neck before practically shrieking. "Blaine Anderson, you did _not_ give me a hickey!"

Blaine gets up from his spot on the bed and inspects Kurt's neck where, sure enough, a spot about the size of a quarter is slowly purpling against the usually flawless skin. Kurt gives him a withering stare and Blaine can only shrug sheepishly in response.

"What are we, sixteen again? I have _work_, you know," Kurt says tempestuously, before striding out of the bedroom into the living area.

"Oh, Kurt, come on, it's not that bad!" Blaine calls after him, a little too stunned at the rapidly changing mood to move from his spot.

From the other room Blaine can just barely hear Kurt mutter, "I'm not talking to you!"


End file.
